Gun Shot
by Ducky2196
Summary: "The reason why I agreed to work with you so quickly when you asked me…But after I found you in my car and then we saved your life and you recovered, that's when I realized that it was you that was helping people…saving people's sons and daughters and brothers and sisters. I had to help." - Olicity! TRIGGER - Death.


**Hey all! So I haven't written in a while and have just – finally – gotten the chance to start watching Arrow (yeah yeah I know). But Olicity is so awesome! I love them both and I know they go through a lot of break ups and make ups (honestly do I have to wait for over a season for them to get back together after season 4?). Anyway – this has been floating in my head for sometime for some unknown reason and so I figured I'd give it a go and write it down. **

**Triggers for death!**

**Please read and review if you chose too **

**Gun Shot**

Felicity had been different all week, she had been bubbly one minute and then she had been quiet, in her own world – not even a crack from Oliver about her impossible need for coffee would make her smile. He had noticed the change in her instantly, the usually bright eyes that smiled back at him were duller, sadder but she was still there, Felicity – _his_ Felicity was still there when she looked at him.

Well she wasn't actually _his_ Felicity. Had made sure of that, something he regretted from the moment he had said those words to her but he needed to keep her safe, keep her safe from him. The woman he had loved, the had all ended up hurt or broken or dead and he could not live with himself if that had happened to her. But he had needed her to know that he loved her, so that day in the hospital he had told her, he had kissed her and he had broken her heart. God he really did hate himself.

It wasn't until her mum had turned up one afternoon that he knew something was seriously wrong. She wasn't the usual stressed as she normally was when her mum turned up, she was angry and harsh. He'd walked into the top level of Verdant early that morning just after the club had closed, finding them both going toe to toe, Diggle sitting in the background, watching on unsure of what to do.

"I said no mum alright. I tell you this every year for the last 6 years. I don't want you to come with me. I am fine every year and I will continue to be fine." Felicity huffed, turning away from her mother's reach, making her way from the club, passing Oliver quickly. She stopped briefly to speak to him, "Ah I need the day off. I'll be around in the evening but today day is mine." She had said it so pointedly that he could only nod to her, he knew when he shouldn't argue with her and this was clearly one of those time. He watched as Felicity moved passed him, headed straight for the door. Confusion and concern covering his face as she went.

Charlotte sighed, rubbing her head as she watched her daughter move from the room. She knew that toady was hard for her, she just wished that she'd let her in, let her help. But then she got another idea, slowly she made her way to Oliver's side, her hand reach out to touch his arm, "Oliver, she's a stubborn girl, you know that. But she needs you."

Oliver looked unsure, he had no idea what was going on and Felicity hadn't said anything to him so it must have been something she wanted to keep to herself but he was worried, he hated seeing her so upset when he didn't know why or how to help. He felt Charlotte move away from him briefly, watching as she scribbled down something on a napkin before placing it in his hand, "Give you some time and then go to this address…" With that Charlotte placed her hand on his cheek this time, "You're a sweet boy Oliver, she needs you." And then she was gone, her head down as she followed the route that her daughter had just taken.

Raising his eyebrow at Diggle, Oliver looked down at the napkin in his hand, he did not recognize the address it held but he knew he was going to go there, if for nothing else, just to make sure Felicity was ok.

Felicity sat silently on the blanket, the warm sun beating down on her shoulders, the tank top she wore denoting the summer weather that had finally made its way into Starling City, well the very far out part of Staring City – she was actually closer to Central City than Starling at this point. It was quiet where she was, not a surprise considering she was sitting alone in a cemetery but there was usually an occasional person who walked quietly past. Sometimes they would nod to her, greet her or ignore her. It all just depended on who it was and why they were there. She just took everything in before she spoke, needing to just rest herself before she tried to get any words out.

Eventually she finally was able to speak, "Hey baby. How are you?..." She had always felt funny speaking to the head stone, it just felt so impersonal but she came – every year she was there, usually spending the whole day. It was usually the only day that she would take off work and considering this was the first year she had actually needed to ask Oliver for the day, she was glad that he had given it off with no issues, a small side glance as he knew there was something she wasn't telling him but she had promised to keep her phone on and he could call if there was anything he needed at all.

"I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to come and see you, you wouldn't believe what I've been doing!" She laughed, she could only imagine the look on his face if he knew what she had been up to for the last almost 2 years with Oliver and John. "Happy birthday kiddo…" Slowly she leaned forward, placing the small green toy bow and arrow onto the base of the headstone. "I brought you a present – I know this is something you would have loved. Running around in a green hoodie and this toy. I know that you would be jumping off the couch pretending to save people." She laughed under her breath, this kid was always so brave and strong, Felicity had always known that her son would have ended up being a police officer or a fireman.

Her _son_.

Her son would have been the person who would have grown up to help people. It was just how he was.

"I think you would absolutely get a kick out of me working with a real life super hero…well he doesn't have super powers but he saves people – he has saved my life more times than I can count. You would love you him ya know. And I reckon Oliver would have loved you too…" She sighed, she honestly thought that they would have loved each other but that obviously wasn't to ever happen.

Felicity grew silence, taking in all the sun that shone down on her. It was the first year that it hadn't rained on his birthday since that day 6 years ago, she was glad for that though, she hated being at the cemetery when it rained. It had made this day so much more depressing. She hadn't know how long she had sat there for, just staring at the headstone lost in her own thoughts, it wasn't until the sound of someone clearing their throat caused her to turn around.

Turning her head slowly, Felicity was somewhat shocked to see Oliver standing there, his hands in his jean pockets, looking more sheepish than she had ever seen him. "I'm sorry Felicity, you mother…she gave me an address to come to – I had no idea this is where I was coming too…" he trailed off. Honestly he hadn't expected to turn up at a cemetery when he left Verdant but as soon as he realized where he was, he had debated on whether he should head over to her, being able to see her sitting under the large tree just off the pathway.

But she smiled, Felicity wasn't surprised that her mother had sent Oliver to her, considering she had been in a mood all week – for good reason – but her mother always worried about her on her son's birthday. She had also known that her mother had realized long ago that she had feelings for him and him for her. She was just trying to help them get closer.

"No it's alright Oliver, I ah…I'm actually not surprised to see you. Well maybe a little but…" She trailed off, motioning her hand to her side, telling him to take a seat on the picnic blanket by her side. Which he did, slowly, he also enjoyed the sunlight on his arms, the tight t-shirt we he was wearing letting him enjoy the sunlight, something he really didn't get enough of. He watched as she shuffled to the side a little, making a bit more room for him by her side.

Silence stretched between them, Oliver not wanting to push her into telling him anything and Felicity not really sure where she should start when telling him this story. She could tell he had already taken in the headstone in front of them. Working out the name and age of the child. He just didn't know exactly who he was to her. Swallowing deeply, tried to start speaking, figuring it was best to start at the beginning.

"You already know that my childhood wasn't the best…dad went to jail when I was about 7…that…that almost broke me." They'd already spoken about how much losing her father had hurt her, Felicity telling Oliver that he couldn't lose him the same way before she told him about his sister. Thankfully Oliver had reassured her that she wouldn't lose him, no matter what. "He wasn't a _bad_ person…he just did some bad things." That was what she had always told herself, that was she wanted to believe and so she believed it. "It was just my mum and I for about 3 years until she met by stepdad. He was, well he was spiteful and hateful and just all around a bad guy. When he wasn't hitting my mum…"

Felicity looked away, she hated telling this story but she figured he needed to know. Her eyes came back to him quickly when she felt his hand take hers, gently holding it as if to tell her it was alright to continue. She curled her hand around his, finding all the comfort she needed from his touch. "When he wasn't hitting my mum, he was tracking me down. I'd hide in my room most days, my computers the only solace I had when I was a kid. Guess that has never changed," She laughed gently, earning a genuine smile from Oliver.

"Anyway…many years of broken bones, bruises and tears, he left when I was 15. I've never really known what happened to him after that or why he left but I just know I hear his car pull away and then he was gone. That's when it all started to settle in, the pain, the anger, the fear. All of it. Long story short – I got involved with some less than lovely people and when I was 16 I found out I was pregnant."

Now she turned away, she didn't know what Oliver was thinking, she dreaded to think that he was thinking the worst of her but the squeeze of her hand reassured her that it was ok. "I had a choice, have the baby or not. One day I decided that I was going to have the baby and I promised that I would do everything I could to give him or her a better life than I had. I worked harder at school than I ever had, getting the grades I needed to apply to college and fight for the life I wanted…with my child. And so just before my 17th birthday – Matthew was born. I'd just gotten my acceptance letter to MIT and then I was having my son. He was perfect, big blue eyes…he was everything that I was and thankfully nothing of his father."

Then she looked back at Oliver, a small smile on her face that mirrored his, his eyes soft as she spoke about her son. "That kid grew up into one of the bravest kids I'd ever met. He was strong and stood up for his friends. I always knew he would end up helping people when he was older…" Felicity sniffled a little, using her free hand to wipe a tear from her eye, "Life was good, I was at MIT, mum was looking after him during the day and then worked at night and I would look after him at night. We were good. We were doing good. _I _was going good."

She shifted closer to Oliver, letting their bare arms press tightly against each other. "6 years ago today I took him out for lunch – it was the only time I would take the day off college. He was my world and I may not have been able to give him all the presents he wanted for his 6th birthday but he would always be allowed to eat whatever he wanted. And that what we did. Each year on his birthday, I would take him out for a huge lunch." Slowly Felicity decided to push the boundaries and placed her head on his shoulder, Oliver staying silent, letting her go at her own pace.

"We were walking out of the diner when a sudden sound of gunshots rang out, everyone scattered. You know how gang gun fights can break out in the Glade…" She looked up at him, finding comfort in his smile. "I picked him up, wrapped my arms around him and ran. I held him so close, so tight…I didn't really get far though…I stray bullet caught me as I was turning around a corner…" Felicity gently pulled down her tank top, a small bullet whole resting behind the material of her bra, just below her right shoulder. "I didn't know it at the time but the bullet had gone straight through me and hit Matthew…"

This was what brought the tears, her whole body shaking with a sob, Oliver letting go of her hand and instead wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her even closer, his head resting against the top of hers that was still resting on his shoulder. His own eyes welling with tears. "Doc's said that he died quickly, the bullet had pierced him straight through the heart. I'd run into a café when I noticed that he hadn't moved…You can imagine the rest I guess." Oliver nodded against her head.

She stayed silent for a moment, trying to work out what to say next, "Anyway, I hacked systems and removed my name from any searches that might lead back to me. I really didn't want to have the pity looks from employers if they decided to Google my name and find the articles." She looked up at him this time, she knew he had researched about her before reaching out for help that night as the Arrow – he'd said so himself.

"He is the reason why I agreed to work with you so quickly when you asked me…we didn't really ask me I guess…I mean…its crazy that all of this is happening. But after I found you in my car and then we saved your life and you recovered, that's when I realized that it was you that was helping people…saving people's sons and daughters and brothers and sisters. I _had _to help. I had always wished that someone had been there to save Matthew but there wasn't and then I was given the chance to actually help the person who was doing exactly that."

Oliver still hadn't said anything, still holding Felicity as she help onto him, needing to just feel him close to her. Barely above a whisper the words fell from his lips, "You're amazing you know that…" But she'd heard him, heard the words and she knew that he meant that. Slowly, Felicity turned in his arms, looking over his face before she leaned up and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

She hoped for a reaction, something that told her that this was ok, that he wanted it the same. Sure it was weird kissing Oliver by her son's gravestone but it felt right, he was always holding her up, he made her get through the day. Slowly, his arm reached around her waist bringing her close to him. It was a soft gently kiss, holding more for them both than they thought possible. Pulling away Oliver smiled down at Felicity, the soft words falling from his mouth once again, "I love you…" Before he pulled her closer, letting her head fall back to his shoulder, both staring back at the headstone them. "You would be proud of you Felicity. Always remember that."


End file.
